losing lifes gaining friends
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: just read it is a great story i just can not summrize it
1. Chapter 1

Losing life's gaining a friend

**Blossoms point of veiw**

**Loneliness' something he shouldn't face for i blossom was in love not with anyone other than ben tensyon. No one else knew but bens friend dexter for he was her friend and had caught her watching ben one day. She needed to make him be confront able no matter what the price for i loved him and hated to see him like this. usually out these hours asked dexter. **

**As I got in the street my dexter stopped me. Blossom why are you out fuses vampires ar****e**** usually out these hours asked Dexter. I am out to cheer ben up I said. Fine but if you turn in to one of fuses minions don't come crying to me Dexter said. Fine I said.**

**At bens new house**

**Ding dong the doorbell rang. If it's princess lomma I am kind of busy ben yelled. No ben it is blossom I said. O blossom one of the power buff girls come in said ben. Look ben I know you're sad about what happened I said. Sad sad I am more than sad I more than sad my friends my family my home town partly my entire life buried under 15 miles of fusion matter ben said. Oh ben I said. Oh what if cannot protect a town from fuse how can I save the world from him or her ben said. Ben you have you have saved the world from worse what if let ghost freak block out the sun, what if you let the dnaleins survive, what if you let vilgax have the omnitrix, what if you let aggrigour have that thing, ben if you let any of those things happen earth would have been destroyed long before fuse arrived I said. So what if I did let those things happen earth would not have to deal with fuse. Yet we still have a fighting chance I said **

**So what fuse has major spots of earth covered in fusion matter it is only a matter a time before earth is next. I then realized that I leave and have ben be sad for who knows how long or admit my love for him. Not wanting ben to waste away I went with my second option. Benjamin Kirby tensyon I have something very important to say to you. Yah what is it ben shouted. Ben I I love you I am sorry if it sounds weird but I love you more than the world I said while my checks turned as red as a tomato. Blossom blossom blossom I don't know what to say but I feel the same way ben said. **

**They then lay there sleeping having the same dream of them marring having two wonderful children named stacy and ken for they did not know this but all of this will come true**

**Buttercups point of view**

**Good morning blossom blossom blossom where are you I said. What's with the ruckus said bubbles? Blossoms is gone I said. What where could she be and why is she there bubbles said? I think I can answer both of those qeustoins first blossom is at bens house and the she is there to cheer him up Dexter said. What why would she do that asked both power puff grils. because she loves him said Dexter. What I asked? Computer play wood fil said dexter. **

**Flash back **

**Ahh he looks so lovely when he is destroying fuse's minions' blossom said. Umm said Dexter. What Dexter how long have you been there asked blossom. Long enough to hear you are in love with my best friend. Are you goanna tell anyone asked blossom. No said Dexter. Good said blossom.**

**Back to the present**

**Well that explains a lot said Gwen. Gwen how are you alive asked dexter. I will explain later for now lets go pay ben a visit shall we said gwen. I would be delighted to said both power puff girls. **

**Blossoms point of view**

**At bens house**

**I was about to kiss my love when the door was kicked down. Ahh my eyes they burn said Gwen. What in the world Gwen You're your alive said ben. I know it is freaky but what's more is that your kissing my sister said buttercup. Yeah you don't have my approval she is one year younger than you are said Gwen. So you where one year younger than Kevin when you were dating were him but did I complain no I didn't so bet that logic said ben a little angry in what she had just said. Fine I approve said Gwen mad about bens logic being right. Well good luck getting our approval said buttercup. What do you mean we I approve of their love said bubbles? Ugh one day ben I will be back to destroy you one day one day.**

**What was that a bout I asked? I have no idea love ben said. **

What do you think my first romance so please no burns and if you do I will just toss it to heat blast I am sure he would like a snack and I return I will have him burn down my school and I haven't watched power puff girls since ever please review bye


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys this when blossom is 20 and ben is 21 fire devil (aka butter cup) attacks there new house a little bit of romance in this chapter of losing lifes gaining friends and bubbles and Gwen  
_

blossom point of view

at blossom and bens house

ding dong the doorbell rang. ugh ben can you go get that i said. can't you go get that ben said. i am caring a baby idot i said. i see those mood swings haven't died down yet when are you gonna using that excuse ben stops being funny now go get the door i said. ben did so will saying who is it. the person who will end your life fire devil said. blossom get out of here looks like i have to dell with your sister. but i can help i said. yeah but i want my kid to be born with out super powers said ben. fine i said to my love who was now humgausar. fire devil launched several fire ball. before she got caught by the lizard like alien. one day tensyon one day i will be said fire devil. but until then i will enjoy the pleasure of being your sisters husband said ben while throwing my sister across the cosmos.

did you seriously have to throw across the cosmos i said. it was that or your husband dead said ben. ha ha ha ben can you stop being so serious i said.

here i the third chapter of this story and ps i have a new partner left 4 dead lover 347 we are sharing this account so we can have more stories on this account bye.


	3. Chapter 3

hello this is ben 10 lover 236 with my friend left 4 dead lover 247 in this chapter of losing lifes gaining friends it bens b-day and a bunch of his friends come to visit and ps shiri is one of upchucks sepsis and jen has upchuck body with rooks head

bens point of view

me and wife where walking to rooks house. so why are we celebrating your birthday at rooks house. because his house is closer to the ocean i said. o i your special guest needs water to survive said blossom. ha ha ha very funny blossom i said. we entered rooks house rooks wife shiri was playing with her daughter jen. ahh rook i said long time no see. very well yet i still do not under stand rook said. don't count on it by the way my kids should be here any minute i said. kids blossom asked. yeah yeah i have heard it before lets just say big chill gave brith and we'll leave it at that. then 6 big chills entered the room. sons i said i see you have gotten the hang of that. yes we have so when are the kraken kids get here one of them said. i don't know but i am still surprised my wife hasn't screamed yet i said. why would do that when i just found out i am related to these wonderful people my wife said. why thanks o loos who's here azmuth one of them said. gifts go on the table i said. um i cannot put mine on the table azmuth said. okay i said.

3 hours later

everyone had arrived princess lomma, the kraken and her kids, the protecter of the fountain of youth, majester palama, dexter, azmuth, my kids, gwen, bubbles, the terrible six aka the six aliens aggriogour, ishema, ship, julie, and ester. time for the gifts i said. lets see what julie ship and ester gave me oh just what i wanted a noil void projector mark 6 i said. now ishemas present a sword of heros the one thing i wanted but did not ask for. azmuth i asked. ugh max keivin come out he said. azmuth you just gave me the best present ever i said as the two came out. my other presents were a plasma pistol( terrible six) a suba diving suit ( gwen bubbles kraken and her kids) a freeze ray (my kids) a terrtramand engine ( princess lomma) a robot suit ( dexter), a pond with a bunch of alein fish ( majester palma) and a dunk tank( protecter of the foutain of youth).


End file.
